Grills often use a heat source. Examples of such heat sources include combustible gas, such as propane, or solid fuel, such as charcoal. However, fire codes often prohibit grilling with open flames that gases or charcoal produce and users often prefer not working with open flames. In addition, refilling tanks holding the combustible gas, and purchasing solid fuel, can be inconvenient and expensive.
To address the above-mentioned issues, electric grills have been introduced. Electric grills alleviate the need for open flames, thereby alleviating the expense and inconvenience. Moreover, they comply with fire code regulations. Unfortunately, electric grills use wire type tubular elements that are too inefficient at a common household voltage of 120 volts to provide adequate temperatures for searing meat over reasonably sized cooking areas. Specifically, the inefficiency of electric grills prevents an electric grill from achieving the elevated temperatures necessary for performing cooking functions such as searing meat and from recovering back to cooking temperature after food has been distributed over the grilling surface.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.